Two Brothers
by jemztone
Summary: ONE-SHOT What happens when one twin starts liking his other half? If you want to know, read and find out! TWINCEST


"George, George wake up"

He opened his eyes, to see his twin sitting next to him on his bed. He opens his mouth to speak but only a yawn comes out.

"George; are you okay?"

"Huh?" yawning once more.

"Well, you've been tossing and turning all night, but for the last half an hour you've been screaming. It woke everyone in our dorm, and we've been trying to wake you up for almost twenty minutes now," Fred said with worry in his voice.

"Oh, I was having this really bad dream…" George now sat up.

"We could tell. What was it about?"

"…Voldemort came back. He killed our family…he killed…he killed you," tears were welding up in his eyes.

"It's okay George, I'm here now, and I won't leave you. You'll be okay," Fred said putting his arms around George's waist letting him cry into his shoulder.

Fred sat there holding him for such a long time that he hadn't realized George had fallen back asleep. He laid him back down and nestled beside him, watching him sleep until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

George woke up, only to find the sun shining in his eyes, and his brother fast asleep beside him. He yawned and watched his brother sleep. He looked so cute, so peaceful. George leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Fred moaned and rolled over. George was suddenly surprised by what he had just done. He yawned once more and got out of bed. What was he thinking? 'He's my brother; my twin brother at that. I don't know, but he did look really cute. Oh god, what am I thinking? Shit, this can't be good. I'm actually starting to like my own brother. Oh my god, what am I going to do? I could never tell him. Oh George, just shut up! Stop thinking about him; just keep walking, get some breakfast and think about this later. But I can't. Yes you can. No I can't. Yes! Oh; alright.' His thoughts were confusing him, but he just walked on.

George was sitting at the Gryffindor table munching on some toast when the rest of the school trotted in. He saw Fred come through the door and suddenly felt nervous. Fred spotted him and quickly walked over sitting down next to him. But to his surprise, George stood up and turned to leave, but Fred grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To the library; I'm going to study," though he knew his mind would be on other things, more important things to think about.

"Oh," Fred said, a little surprised but then continued, "…are you okay? You know, about last night and all, because you still look shaken up."

"I'm fine, really. But I need to study. I'll see you at lunch okay?"

Fred released his arm and George walked away. "Bye then," but George never answered back.

Fred turned to his food that magically appeared on the table and ate in confusion.

George walked through the halls endlessly, trying to figure out where to go. 'Well, there's nothing to do, I might as well just go to the library,' he thought to himself.

He walked in with his books and quickly found a table near the back corner. Hopefully no one would find him here. He just needed to be alone. He sat down and opened his books. Flipping pages carelessly, and staring blankly. He couldn't focus now. Not at this moment. He kissed his brother and actually liked it. How could he just forget that? But soon his thoughts were interrupted.

"Hello George." It was Hermione.

George glanced up, "oh, hi Hermione," then went back to his books. He mumbled under his breath, "I should have known she would be in here."

"What?" Hermione asked.

George, realizing she heard him replied, "oh, nothing, never mind."

"Okay, well anyways, I was looking for a book when I noticed you sitting here all alone. Is there something wrong? Fred told me you had had a nightmare last night and ever since you've been sort of ignoring him."

"I'm not ignoring him!" George was getting angry but still continued, "I just really needed to be alone so I could study in peace," but he knew this was a lie.

Hermione gave him a questioning look, but then looked kind of sad. She turned to walk away, but George called after her.

"Hermione wait!" She walked back over but didn't sit down. "I'm sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind lately and I just need to sort a few things out."

"It's okay, but I'll leave you alone if you want me to."

"No, sit down. It's quite alright, I would enjoy some company."

Hermione sat down. They sat there for a few minutes before anyone spoke. "So," Hermione said clueless as to what she should say. "What's been bothering you?"

George didn't know what to tell her. 'Should I, or should I not?' he thought, but all he could say is, "I don't know."

"Is it about Fred?"

George said nothing, but instead nodded. Silence fell across them again. Once or twice George opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out.

Hermione noticed and quietly added, "Look George, I know we haven't really been the best of friends during the past few years, but if you ever need to talk, I'll be here to listen okay?" Though she had a feeling he wouldn't say much to her now.

George smiled slightly, which made Hermione grin back. He felt the need to tell her for some reason, but he just couldn't find the right words.

Hermione stood up. "Well, I think I should go back to my own studying for now. Maybe catch up with Harry and Ron. But remember, I'm here for you George." With that she smiled and walked away.

George sat there for a moment, before collecting his books and running after her. He caught up with her on the stairs and motioned her to the side out of the way.

"Look Hermione, I do trust you, and I do want to tell you what's going on, it's just that I'm not exactly sure how to explain this."

Hermione nodded, "I know what you mean."

But George continued as though she hadn't spoken. "If you'll meet me in the common room tonight at midnight, I'm sure I'll have a way to tell you, hopefully."

Hermione smile, "sure, I'll be there."

"Great," he smiled, and then watched her walk up the stairs, and turn around the corner.

Standing alone, he though to himself, 'how should I tell her? How is she going to react? Great, she'll probably hate me. Oh well, I'm stuck in this hole anyway, I might as well keep digging it.'

Just then, Fred, Harry, and Ron came down the stairs.

"Hey!" Harry and Ron spoke at the same time, yet Fred said nothing.

"Oh, hi," George replied.

"Do you want to come and practice Quidditch with us?" asked Ron.

George glanced at Fred, but Fred was ignoring him. "No, that's alright. I was actually going to find Hermione. She gave me a few pointers in the library and now I'm kind of hoping for more."

"Yeah, she just got in the common room now. But alright then, we'll see you later," said Harry.

George smiled and looked back at Fred. He caught his eye, but Fred did not smile. Instead he just glared and walked off, leaving Ron and Harry to chase after him.

George frowned. 'Why is he acting like this? Just because I wanted some time alone he has to get all fussy and ignore me. Well isn't that just perfect,' he thought, and slowly walked to the common room.

Lunch had arrived and George found himself entering the dining hall. Fred was already there. George walked over, but it seemed that Fred was still ignoring him.

"Fred, could we talk for a moment?" He hadn't the slightest idea what he was going to say.

Fred didn't answer. George pulled him up by his arm and was about to speak when Fred interrupted, "leave me alone!" and he stormed out of the hall. A few eyes were now on George, and he chased after Fred.

"Fred, please, wait up. I really need to talk to you!"

Fred kept walking, until finally George shoved him against the wall. He was about to argue but George cut in.

"What the hell is going on Fred? Why are you ignoring me?" his voice was now sharper.

"Well, why not? You were ignoring me."

"So, just because I was feeling depressed and needed some time alone, you figure you can just ignore me?"

"You said you were feeling fine."

"I only lied so you wouldn't worry about me. Besides, it wasn't the dream that was on my mind."

Fred felt guilty. He really shouldn't ignore his own brother for something so small like that. "I'm sorry. I thought you might have been angry with me or something."

"Angry; how could I have been angry?"

"I don't know. But I knew something was wrong, and by the way you were acting, I thought it was about me."

'If only you really knew,' thought George. "Look, it wasn't about you okay. And I'm sorry too, I should have told you," even though he knew he couldn't.

"Well then, tell me now," Fred looked at him curiously.

George thought for a moment. 'What should I tell him? Make something up. Like what? Say you like someone else. Ooh okay.'

Fred stood there watching him think, "Hellooo?"

snap

"Oh right, right," back to reality now. "Well, see there's this umm…person that I ugh…like, and umm…they don't like me in return."

"Did they tell you this?"

"No, actually, I haven't even told them."

"Well, then how do you know if you've never said anything about it?"

George felt clueless. He didn't have any idea what he was talking about, or what else he should say. He knew his brother was right, but even so, he could never tell him how he felt. But in reply, he just shrugged.

Fred gave him a questioning look. "You should talk to the person, get to know them better, and see if they really do like you or not."

George just stared at him. He really was a cutie. Even though they were twins he never felt they looked alike. Besides, they're two completely different people. 'I should tell him. No you can't, you'll scare him away. But he has a right to know, especially that I kissed him. Give him time to figure out what he wants, and when the time comes, then tell him. Fine, you win. Of course, I always do. Oh shut up and go back into your little hole.'

"George? George?"

snap

"Huh? What? Oh, what did you want?"

"Stop spacing out so much."

"Sorry, please continue."

Fred looked at him awkwardly, "well, so I was saying…who is the person you like?"

'Oh shit! Who should I say that I like? Anyone, just hurry so he doesn't get mad again. Hey! I thought I told you to stay in your hole?'

snap

"GEORGE! STOP DOING THAT!"

"Oh, sorry…" and he said the first name that came to mind, "…Hermione."

"Hermione?"

"Um yeah, Hermione."

Fred smiled and walked away, leaving George to himself.

Supper came quickly, but George was feeling awkward. Hermione kept staring at him the entire time. But whenever he asked her what was wrong she would keep looking at her food. George leaned over to Fred.

"Fred…?" he whispered so Hermione couldn't hear.

"Yes George?" he said whispering back.

"Did you mention anything to Hermione?"

"I might have."

"What did you tell her?" he looked at Fred suspiciously.

"You'll find out."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you'll find out." He smiled at the look on his brother's face, and then continued with his dinner.

After George finished supper, he found himself wandering the halls again. He needed to find Hermione, and ask what was going on. George looked everywhere. The Common Room, the corridors, classrooms, even the library; but she was nowhere to be found. Feeling lonely and a little upset, George walked slowly back to his dorm. Entering through the portrait hole, Harry and Ron found their way over to him.

"Hey George! Where've you been?" asked Ron.

"Just wandering around."

"Have you seen Hermione by any chance?" Harry interrupted.

"Actually no. I've been trying to look for her ever since supper finished, but I haven't the slightest idea where she could be."

"Oh, well Ron and I were just about to go look for her. Would you like to help?"

"No thanks. I've already spent enough time trying to find her. Maybe you've have better luck. Anyways, I'm getting kind of tired. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure," said Ron.

"Goodnight George."

"Night," he called back as he walked up the stairs to his room.

George opened the door to his room, only to find that Fred was already asleep. 'He really is cute,' he thought to himself, taking off his clothes before sliding into bed.

George slept uneasy, though his dreams were blank. He opened his eyes. It was still dark out. 'I guess I didn't sleep for very long,' he thought. He yawned and looked at the time. It was 12:37 am. 'Oh no! I forgot to meet Hermione. But did she wait, or is she still avoiding me? Go downstairs and find out. Yeah, I should.' He sat up and dangled his legs over the side, yawning once again. He pulled his cloak over him and stood up. He jumped.

"Arg! The floor is cold, the floor is cold," he mumbled, hopping out the door.

He walked down the stairs, but the common room was empty. Just as he turned around to walk back up the stairs, the portrait hole opened. It was Hermione, and she had a big smile on her face.

George ran over to her. "Hermione?! Where have you been?" slightly shaking her out of her trance.

Hermione thought for a moment. She didn't want to tell him exactly where she was, so she lied. "I went for a walk; a long walk. Even went into Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade? All by yourself? Especially at this time of night! You could've gotten hurt or something!" a worried tone shown in his voice.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I just needed to be alone."

"Well, why were you ignoring me at supper and always looking at me with this strange expression?"

"Oh, umm…well…"

"Well what?" he said getting angrier.

"Well Fred came to me, just a little before dinner and…"

"And what?" he said still feeling annoyed.

"He told me…that you umm…that you like me, and that you wanted to ask me out. Well I should tell you, umm…I don't feel the same," her voice trailed off.

George burst into laughter.

"What's so funny? I don't see anything amusing about this!"

"Hermione, I don't like you."

"But Fred told me that you did; that you had a conversation about it earlier."

"Yeah we had the conversation, but you're not the one I like."

"Well, why did you tell him that it was me then?"

"Because I'm too ashamed to tell him who it really is, and you were the first person to person to pop into my mind, so I figured I could say that I liked you."

"Oh okay, but why are you too ashamed to tell him?"

George stared at the floor.

"Is it a guy?" she asked curiously.

George looked at her feeling nervous, "yes."

Hermione smiled, "well who is it?" ever more curious now.

"I can't tell you."

"Why? You can trust me."

"I know, but this is way too personal. Besides, you and everyone else would probably think I'm a freak or something."

"Please, just tell me who it is. I know you'll feel a lot better than keeping it all bottled up."

Hermione waited for his response, but it was obvious that it would not come, so she continued, "Is it someone close to you?"

George still bothered not to reply, but nodded instead.

"Is it Harry?"

"No."

"Right, you two aren't that close. Umm…let me think. Is it Lee?"

"No."

"He's in our house right?"

"Yes," George was almost shaking now.

Hermione seemed to notice. "Why don't we sit down, it will make you feel more comfortable."

George paced his way to a chair by the fire. Hermione followed.

"Umm…let me see. Who on earth could it be?"

George stared dreamingly at the flames.

Hermione thought to herself. 'Who could it be? They're in Gryffindor, and are very close to George. Hmm…'

"Let me see, let me see," she was thinking out loud again.

Hermione smiled at the thought that crossed her mind.

"Is it, is it Ron?" she asked, knowing that they haven't been talking much through the year. And she thought, 'maybe this was why.'

George gave her an odd look and answered with a "no."

Hermione's thoughts trailed off one more time. 'Who could it be then? Wait a second, him and Fred have been more distant the usual lately. Maybe Fred was the one.'

Hermione looked at George curiously, wondering what was going on inside his head that very moment, but soon interrupted the thought.

"It's Fred isn't it?" Hermione smiled even bigger now.

George looked at her frightened, 'oh no, she knows. What do I say to her? Tell her the truth; tell her he's the one? What if I can't? You know, it's better to tell her now before it bugs you so much that you end up telling the wrong person. True. I know. I'll tell her. Good boy. Don't call me that, go back to your hole before I smack you. Haha, that's so funny. You, smacking me! Ahahahahahaha! GO! Ok, ok I'm going.'

"George? Hello? You there? So it's true then huh?"

"What? Sorry."

"It's true right?"

George hesitated; "yes" he said feeling extremely awkward.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Are you going to tell him?"

"No, are you crazy? He'd think its absurd and hate me forever. And then everyone else will never talk to me again. Besides, what would the rest of my family think?"

"George! Quiet down. You don't want to wake everyone up do you?"

"Sorry."

"Look, I think you should tell him. I know that it seems foolish, but if you keep it to yourself, you'll never really know how he feels, and if you don't know how he feels, you might never be able to get over him."

"I know, I know, but I can't tell him now. It's too soon. And I just, I just need some time to think about it."

"Okay, but…"

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

"Fred!? What are you doing down here?"

"I came to see what you were doing."

"Why?"

"Because I heard you get out of bed, and I was just wondering if you were alright."

"Oh, I'm fine. I just needed to talk to Hermione about something."

"Really? And what is it?" Fred was a little curious to see if he actually had the guts to ask out Hermione.

George suddenly panicked, but thought about the conversation they had had earlier.

"Well umm…I was just, I was just about to ask Hermione if she wanted to umm…be my girlfriend."

"Well, then what?"

"Then you interrupted before she could answer."

Fred looked at Hermione, waiting for an answer, but she was stumbling over words.

She glanced over to George who mouthed the word 'yes,' then back to Fred.

"I umm…" she breathed in deeply, "yes, I'd be glad to be your girlfriend George."

Fred smiled happily. "Well you two, I think I'm going to go back to bed and give you guys some privacy," he winked and smiled evilly, "goodnight."

"Goodnight Fred," said George, but Hermione didn't say anything too busy recapping what just happened.

George waited until he heard the door shut before he spoke again.

"Thank you Hermione. This means a lot to me."

"It's no problem, but what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Well now he believes that we're together."

"So."

"So?" she asked, "soon everyone will know, and then what will we do?"

"I guess we'll just have to act like we're together until I get myself prepared. You don't mind do you? I mean, we can still hang out with other friends, but we're going to have to be around each other a lot more now. Unless of course you find me revolting and don't want to."

George had a saddened face upon him, but Hermione just giggled. "George, I don't mind spending time with you. You're one of my best friends now, and I know that what you're going through must be difficult. So there's no need to worry, I'll be by your side always." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Hermione," he said standing up, "you're a really good friend for me too. I just hope I can regroup soon enough."

"Yeah. Well it's getting late; I should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah," yawning, "me too."

Hermione gave him another smile and gave him a comforting hug. They pulled away as Fred said, "goodnight Hermione. Sleep well."

"You too. Goodnight."

Then they both turned to go to their dormitories, for a warm winters rest.

Both Hermione and George slept in, also seeming to wake up around the same time for they both came down the stairs at the same moment. But no one was in the common room except themselves. Most people were still in the great hall eating. Though as they walked through the corridors, there were a few people hurrying about. And every one of them smiled at the couple. Something was different. They opened the door to the Great Hall and everybody looked. Then to their surprise everyone started to clap, excusing the Slytherins of course.

"Hermione? What's going on?"

"I have no idea."

They quickly found their spot at the Gryffindor table. Hermione spoke.

"Harry, why is everyone clapping for us?"

He laughed. "Because, they've all wanted you to get together."

"But why?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe because you're always hanging out and flirting together. Plus you do look kind of cute. Even I think so."

"But that's so weird."

"Hmm…"

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table. She saw Draco looking at her. He didn't look happy. She tried to give him a comforting smile but he got up and left the hall, leaving Hermione to feel sorry for him.

The rest of the week went by pretty well. Hermione and George seemed to get along with everyone, including teachers. And very surprisingly, Snape even seemed happy for them. Every student liked that, because he wasn't so mean and didn't give out much homework. He even gave Gryffindor house points instead of taking them away. The only person to ignore them was Draco. But something was different about him. He seemed sad, almost lonely, and he wasn't even making fun of Harry or Ron anymore. Though nobody really minded that either, except Hermione.

It was a Friday night, finally, and the group was together in the common room talking by the fire. The rest were in their dorm rooms already sleeping.

"So, does anyone know what's going on with Snape? I mean, the other day when I spilled my potion, he didn't even say anything, but instead gave me points for cleaning up," Harry finished.

"I don't know. At first I thought he was happy for Hermione and George, but I noticed he doesn't pay much attention to them and always has his head in the clouds," said Ron.

"Maybe he isn't actually happy for us," Hermione entered in, "maybe he found a girlfriend."

"Snape, with a girlfriend?!" Ron laughed, "How could he get a girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go and ask him?"

"No thanks, I'll pass. Besides, he'd probably change his mood. I want him happy as long as possible."

Everyone laughed.

"So George," Fred changed the subject, "have you kissed Hermione yet?"

George could feel himself blushing, as everyone was now staring at him. "And how is that any of your business?"

"Because I'm your brother and you tell me everything."

"So, it doesn't mean I have to tell you this."

"So you haven't then right?"

"You never know. We could have done way more and still not have told you."

Fred eyed him suspiciously. "Well then, if you have, prove it." He smiled mischievously.

George turned to look at Hermione who stood up. He followed. They moved to the side and whispered so no one could hear.

"What are we going to do Hermione?" He was worried.

"Let's just give them what they want."

"Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't think that you would, you know, do this."

"Yes I'm sure. It's ok. This is our game, now we only have to play it." She gave him an evil grin, and then walked back to the group.

"So, how would you like us to prove it?" she said, just as George walked over to her side.

"Well," Fred started, "why don't you just kiss."

"Okay, but what kind of kiss exactly?"

"Just a normal kiss."

"Well does that mean short, sweet and romantic, or long, wild and hungry?"

"Let's take the hungry one." Fred smiled slyly, figuring they wouldn't do it. But then Hermione grabbed George quickly, sending their bodies close and tight. She started caressing his hair. He put his hands to her waist, pulling ever closer. Their lips were locked with passion, and George slipped his tongue into Hermione's mouth. She soon returned and massaged his tongue with hers. Her hands were away from his hair, slowly moving down his back. The feel of her touch made him quiver. Her hands were still lowering, until they reached his end. She had her hands, gently groping his tight, firm ass, until she drove him into her, feeling each others' amusement and pleasure, sending chills all over their bodies. They finished with a small kiss, merely for their own satisfaction. They gazed at each other for a moment before smiling and looking back to everybody's shocked faces. Even Fred, who thought he could beat them, had his own jaw dropped.

Hermione yawned. "It's getting late. I should go to bed."

"Me too," George yawned.

"Goodnight. See you tomorrow."

Nobody said a word, except George.

"Goodnight."

Then they walked up the stairs together, hand in hand.

"Oh my gosh! That was amazing! I can't believe we actually did that! Did you see the look on their faces? Especially Fred, he thought he had us, but after that…"

Hermione kissed him. Not like their performance downstairs, but it was more slow, and sweet.

George looked at her bewildered, but she spoke before he had a chance.

"Goodnight George," she paused, "and thank you."

She kissed him on the cheek and entered her room, leaving George to stand there alone.

Meanwhile, the others had not spoken for several minutes. Actually, since before the couple started to be more precise.

Finally Harry came in. "What just happened here?" Yet neither Fred, nor Ron could say a word. But instead their memories were flaring about their brother, and Hermione.

George lay in his bed uncomfortably. Fred still hadn't come up yet, but all he could think about was Hermione. 'That kiss was so amazing. I can't believe we pulled it off. But why did she kiss me again? I thought this was just a game. Maybe she likes you. Why would she like me? She knows I like Fred, and she even told me before that she didn't. Maybe she changed her mind. You should talk to her about it, if it's really bothering you. Yeah, but I'm not sure what to say, cause I think…I think I'm starting to like her too. Oh, hmm…I don't know, you should figure it out on your own. To see what you want. Anyways, goodnight. Goodnight!'

Fred came in the room.

"Fred, is that you?"

He didn't answer.

"Fred, talk to me, please."

"Just leave me alone, I'm tired."

George got out of bed, and went over to his brother's four poster. He climbed into the bed and put his arm around him. Soon he was fast asleep. Fred could feel his heartbeat on his back, and when he breathed his chest was against him. Fred was comfortable, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

George lay in bed with his brother, wide awake, listening to the sound of birds outside. He'd been awake for quite awhile, and had been pondering on thought about the previous night. He now knew he actually did like Hermione, but wasn't sure if she felt the same. And as he lay, staring at his brother and how sweet he looked when he was sleeping, questioned his thoughts and wondered what he'd gotten into.

Fred opened his eyes, only to see George staring at him

"Morning."

"Morning," Fred said yawning. "Why did you come and sleep with me last night?"

"Because you looked like you needed some comforting."

"I was fine; I just need to be alone."

"Well is there something wrong?" George felt a little worried.

Fred didn't answer, but looked rather nervous.

"Fred, if there's something bothering you, you can tell me. You know you can trust me. I'm your brother, and I love you. You're my best friend."

"I don't know if I can tell you," he said in a soft whisper sitting up.

George sat up too.

"I know I can trust you, and I love you too, but…" he trailed off. He sighed, "I just don't know. I'm scared what you'll think.

"Don't be scared, whatever happens I'll be here for you, and support you in any way."

Fred was silent. George knew Fred wanted to tell him, but he also knew it must have been big. Fred always tells him everything. Something was really wrong. Fred mumbled, but George couldn't hear properly.

"What was that?"

"I umm…" Fred was shaking now, "I…"

"Come on, just tell me. Please." George gave him a saddened look.

Fred breathed in hard. "I…" he sighed, "I think…that," another sigh, "I think I like…that I like someone."

George smiled. "Who is it?" he asked curiously.

"Umm…" he breathed in deep once more, "a," he swallowed, "guy."

George was surprised, but also felt relieved. 'I wonder who it could be, and if he'd ever give me a chance. No, he wouldn't do that. Yes he is gay now, but still, he'd probably think my feelings are wrong. Look, you never know. But it seems that it's getting closer to confront him about it. Yeah I know, but then, what about Hermione? I like her too. Well then you need to figure out what he wants, and then figure out what you really want. I know, I know, we've been through this before. Yes, but my words are still true. Hmm…'

snap

George came out of his trance, and into focus.

"You hate what I am, don't you?"

"Fred, don't be silly. I already told you that I'm here for you, and always will be. Nothing simple like that is going to make me stop loving you. How could you ever think I would hate you?"

"Because, because I'm different."

"Everybody's different. Even I am, in certain ways. But you shouldn't worry about it, really."

"Okay. but what would everyone else think?"

"Who cares what they think. No matter what happens, you'll never be alone. You'll always have me." George gave his brother a small hug.

Fred looked into his eyes. To both of their surprise, Fred kissed him.

George was too shocked to do anything, and Fred pulled away. He got up quickly and hurried to the door.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he whispered, and left the room.

His brain was blushing with thoughts. And now he knew, but he still needed to talk to Hermione about everything that's happened.

George got out of his brothers bed and walked over to his own, to grab his cloak and head downstairs. His thoughts were screaming to him, telling him he should talk to Fred. But he tried to ignore them, and focused more on the kiss. He was too busy daydreaming, and then he missed a step and fell down the stairs. Hermione was the only one in the common room. She ran over to him.

"George, George, are you ok? She said between giggles.

George looked at her sternly.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but it just looked kind of funny," she tried to close her smile. "I'm sorry," she said again, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Let's move over to the couch."

When they sat down again, it was silent. After about three minutes, George spoke.

"What exactly happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because, Fred wanted a show."

"I know that, but I mean when we got up the stairs, and you kissed me again. And you said thank you. What was that about?"

"Well, this past week I've realized that I actually do like you. That's why I said thank you, because you helped me to see."

George said nothing.

"But I know," she continued, "that that's not what you want." She stood up, and started to walk away, but George grabbed her hand and pulled her in front of him. He looked up into her eyes.

"Hermione," he paused, "it is what I want."

"But, how?"

"Well, I guess you opened my eyes too."

"Oh George!" she smiled, and then lifted him into a hug.

He kissed her softly. Just then, Fred walked in. Hermione and George stopped kissing. Fred had a look of sadness cross his face. He turned to leave. George called out.

"Fred, wait!" but he was already gone.

Hermione looked at him. "What was that about?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Well, do you remember when I first started to like Fred?"

"Yes."

"Well, the night before, I had had this bad dream and he comforted me. The next morning I awoke with him still next to me. He looked really cute, and for some reason, I kissed him."

"Really? Well, what happened next?"

"Nothing, he just rolled over. He didn't even wake up at all."

"Oh, so is that all you needed to tell me?"

"Actually, no. I knew I couldn't have him, so I tried to move on. Then came you, and well, you know that story. But what you don't know is, well…"

"Go on, tell me."

"Last night he came to bed really late, and I asked him if anything was wrong because he never stays up too long without me. But he told me it was nothing and I should just leave him alone. For some reason I felt really bad for him, even if I didn't know his problem, and like we've been doing since we were little, I went over to his bed and climbed in. It's a feeling of comfort that we share together. We've been like this for as long as I can remember."

"Is that it? Just that you cuddle to comfort each other once I a while?"

"No, there's more. It was morning and I found myself lying awake and staring at him again, sleeping so peaceful. Then he woke up and we got into talking a bit. One point he looked pretty nervous, but I kept asking if he was okay. He told me, after a few minutes, that he liked another guy. Then my brain exploded with thoughts on whom it could be and why he felt this way. But I told him I would support him in any way, and I would always be here, even if no one else was. Then I gave him a comforting hug, and then, and then he kissed me."

"What?"

"Now I think he liked me, and that's why he left."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I need to talk to him. But I'm not sure what to say. I like him, a lot, but I like you too. It's just so confusing. I really should to talk to him."

"Then you'll pick him right?" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

George took her face in his hands, wiping away tears with his thumb. "I didn't say that. I like both of you, but I guess I just need some time to think a little."

"You're closer to him, and have liked him longer. I know you'll pick him." More tears streamed down her face. Then she got up and ran out of the room, George followed close behind.

"Hermione, wait up."

"Leave me alone."

She was fast, but not as fast as George, and he soon caught up with her. He grabbed her arm, but she pulled free, so he pushed her against the wall.

"Look Hermione, I've told you this before and I will again. I do not know who I will pick, because I like you both. But you just need to give me time. Please don't hate me. I don't want the two I love most to hate me and ignore me."

"I'm sorry George," she said, but couldn't find any words to finish.

Much of the day went slow. Hermione and George spoke very little to each other, and George and Fred spoke nothing at all. Fred was ignoring George, and he finally gave up trying.

It was supper time, but Fred wasn't there. George was curious to where he could be, so he ate fast and went up to the common room. It was empty. George turned to leave, but heard a moan coming from the dorms. 'Maybe Fred is sick,' he thought to himself. So he went upstairs to investigate. The noise was coming from their room. He opened the door and almost died of pure shock, Fred was in bed…with another guy. They were having sex, and Fred was on top. George couldn't tell exactly who the other guy was, but he knew he belonged to another house. Fred looked over at George. He didn't say anything, but grinned evilly and pushed harder, turning his attention back to the other guy. George had tears in his eyes, and quickly found the way out. He walked back down the stairs and made his way over to a chair, closest to the fire. He was crying. Hermione entered the room.

"George, are you okay?" She walked over to him.

He wiped his tears away and stood up, looking at her. She was beautiful. In the past years she changed a lot, turning more mature, and definitely more beautiful. He raised his hand to her cheek. She raised her hand to his, both staring into each others eyes. She spoke again.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

But for his answer, he kissed her. She smiled.

"Does this mean…" but before she could finish, he kissed her again.

He moved his hands over her body, much like she was doing. Her hands went for the clasp of his robe.

"You know, no one will be back for hours. Most people are finishing supper and then are heading to watch the Quidditch match, Slytherin against Hufflepuff." She lifted his shirt out of his pants, then started undoing the buttons.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, forgetting that his brother was upstairs.

She smiled, and he knew the answer.

She opened the shirt, palms against his chest, and brought it off his shoulders. It fell to the ground. He drew off her robe and lifted her sweater, only to find milky, white skin. He lifted it higher, and raised it over her head, dropping it quickly. She was wearing a black, lacy bra. She grabbed his waist, pulling his body against hers, for a long passionate kiss. They kicked off their shoes, and then their socks. Hermione grabbed his waist again, but only so she could slowly unzip his pants. They didn't drop, so she slid her hands down his legs, bringing them with her. George reached for the buttons of her skirt, and it soon dropped to the floor, with all the other articles of clothing. Hermione was wearing black, lacy underwear, obviously matching her bra. They stood there for a moment, transfixed on each others bodies. They slowly moved closer to the couch. He moved her into his arms, holding her close. She looked up into his eyes, kissing him softly. She took off her bra, moving away from George, and let it slip to the ground. Hermione moved back to George, walking to his side, slowly pulling down his boxers. She turned to his front again, softly placing her hands around his waist, closing in the distance between each other. She could feel his erection pressed against her stomach. He gently picked her up, and laid her on the soft, velvet couch. He grabbed for his robe and laid down beside her, placing it over them. He kissed her stomach, moving a hand down her thigh; the smooth, sweet skin he longed to feel against his. He removed her last garment, and was holding her close; warm, naked bodies, pressed up against each other, forming so perfectly. Their hearts were beating fast, as to what would come next.

Meanwhile, Fred had come out of the room. He was standing on the balcony, watching the scene below. He felt the nerve to scream, but also the pain to cry. He stood there for several minutes, watching, and waiting. The urge to go down and stop them was screaming inside him, but the pain was so great, he couldn't move. He slowly sank to the floor, tears streaming down his face. He sat there, for an hour, silently crying. He heard the couple talking, and figured it was ok to look. They were changing back into their clothes, George, buttoning up his shirt. They quickly finished and Hermione grabbed his hand to leave. He looked up to the balcony, and saw Fred standing there. Then he turned, and left the room.

Days went by, soon turning into weeks, and even months. Fred had not spoken of that night. He was suffering too much to do anything about it. Watching them run around together, he was miserable. He was lonely. The other guy was only a toy, a toy to use on George, obviously making things worse. George had not spoken to Fred either. He missed his brother's company, but was too involved with Hermione to care anymore. Their relationship grew less intimate, but more mature, healthy, and strong.

It was the end of May. Most people were in their dorm rooms or the library, studying for the final exam. Even Fred was in the library studying for his N.E.W.T.S., though there wasn't much else he could do anyways. Of course Hermione was there too, studying for her O.W.L.S. Fred was so busy buried in book and his thoughts that he didn't realize Hermione had approached him. He looked up to see her standing there. He sighed and went back to his work.

"Fred? Can we talk?"

"What for?"

"There's something I need to tell you. It's very important." She waited for some sort of response, but Fred continued working. "I need you to help me with something."

"What could I possibly do to help you?" He spoke with an annoyed tone, without even looking up.

"It's about George."

Her ears listened more attentively, but was still focused on his studying, and continued to write the occasional note. "What about him?"

"Well, there's something that I've wanted to tell him for the past few weeks, but, I could never really find the nerve to tell him."

Fred finally closed his books and looked up into Hermione's eyes. "And?"

"Well, see, it's a little hard to explain…" she trailed off.

"Look Hermione, I really don't have the patience to listen to you blab on about nothing, so if there is a point to this conversation, I would ask if you could make it soon before I leave."

"Okay. Umm…I want to break up with George," her voice was a little shaky.

Fred almost fell out of his seat when he heard Hermione speak. "What, what, why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Well tell me, or I won't help you."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. "I know that you kissed him, and I know that you like him too."

"What? How did you know?"

"He told me a while back."

"So, is that the reason why you want to break up with him? Just because I kissed him?"

"No actually. For the past few months, umm…I have been seeing someone else."

Fred was shocked, "I will not help you! You're going to hurt the one I love and care most for. I won't let you do it."

"Fred look, I'm sorry, but I have to. I don't love him anymore, and if I'm out of the way, you can make your move."

"What do you mean, make my move?"

"There's something I should tell you."

His eyes were focused on hers; clearly wanting to know what she had to say.

"Well," she continued, "he told me, that one night, he had had a bad dream and you were comforting him. In the morning he woke up with you at his side. He said you looked cute, and for some strange reason, he kissed you," she paused as his eyes grew larger, and continued once again. "He was so afraid to tell you his feelings, so he ignored you. Then you took it as a sign of him hiding something. When he confronted you, you thought he liked some other girl. He was confused and so nervous, that he could only say it was me. Then, because he was scared to tell you the truth, we pretended to be going out. I didn't really mind much, as he is a good friend, but that one night when you wanted us to kiss; I realized I did have feelings for him. I told him that I did, and apparently you had kissed him. He wasn't sure what to do, mainly because he had feelings for me also. One night he looked really bad. He had been crying for some reason, which he didn't tell me. And then to my surprise, he kissed me. Well, things happened after that, and I was so happy that he chose me. Thought, I still do not know the reason why. But anyway, our relationship was great, and I loved being with him. But for the last few months, he was becoming depressed. He wanted you with him; maybe not as lovers, but mainly as a brother, and best friend. I felt so sorry for him, and this secret I carry from him is burning a hole in my heart. I so still love him, in some way, and I know he loves me, but the love he has for you is much greater. I need to be free from him, and be with this other person. And now, now you need to be with him."

"I know why he picked you," answering her question, but almost ignoring the rest.

"What is it?"

"That night, when you found him crying…well, before that, he had walked in on me in bed, with another guy. But I was only trying to make him jealous, because I had walked in on you kissing."

"Look, it's all in the past now. You have to get over it, and you need to talk to him. Tell him exactly how you feel. Win him to your heart. Plus, it would also help me find a way to break up with him."

"I don't know if I can face him."

"You love him right?"

He nodded.

"Then that's all that matters."

Fred agreed and they walked out of the library, in their search for George.

They soon found him, losing horribly to Ron in a game of chess in the common room.

Ron looked up. "Hey guys. What are you up to?"

"Hope you're not trying to steal my girlfriend there Fred," George said as he moved his last pond.

Hermione glared at him. "Ron, do you mind if we steal him away for a bit?"

"But we're playing a game!"

"That you're winning anyways."

"Oh fine."

George stood up. "What is it?"

Fred was silent. He didn't know what to say.

"You should come with us."

Then the three left the common room and walked through the halls until Hermione found an empty classroom, so they could talk. George looked worried.

"What is it?" he repeated again. He eyed them suspiciously. 'Maybe he is stealing her away from me,' he thought.

"There's something I need to tell you George." It was Hermione, and she sounded very serious, yet a little nervous at the same time. "You should probably sit down." When he sat on a nearby desk she continued, "This is really hard for me to say. Umm…George, you're a really great person, and you're my best friend and I love you so much," she paused, "but, I've been seeing someone else." George stood up, looking like he was going to argue, but then tears showed in his eyes and he ran out crying. Hermione fell to the floor, streams of tears running down her cheeks. Fred leaned down to comfort her, but she pushed him away. "Go to him." He followed her orders and ran out behind him. The corridor was empty; though Fred new he was fast, and by now, George could be anywhere.

George ran as fast as he could though the corridors and halls until he found himself outside. It was dark, and it looked like it would rain. But George didn't care; he just wanted to be away from everything, and everyone. George walked over to the lake and sat on a large rock. He lay back, just as the clouds opened up and rain fell upon his face. He closed his eyes. 'Why are they doing this to me?' he wondered. 'She said she had been seeing someone else, so why was Fred there? He was probably the other guy. You don't know that. Well, why was he there then? Maybe he wanted to comfort you. Well I don't need his comfort. I need to be alone. Well that's not going to happen. Huh, why? Because he's coming now. Great. Have fun. Oh sure.'

"There you are. I've been running everywhere trying to find you. Harry told me he saw you come outside."

"Isn't that nice."

"Look George, can we talk about what just happened?"

"What for? You're going out with Hermione now, so what else matters?"

"Would you just listen to me? I'm not going out with Hermione. And so you're probably wondering why I was there then…"

George interrupted, "if you're not with Hermione, then who is this other guy she's been seeing behind my back?" He stood up, looking desperately for an answer.

Fred felt sorry for him, but continued, "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." George was about to protest but Fred put his hand up to stop him. "Let me finish. Yes he is the other guy, but before you do anything stupid, listen to me. She did see him behind your back, that is true, but the thing is though, she was with him before you."

George took a minute to calculate everything Fred had said. "Well then, if it's all true, why were you there?"

"I was there because she wanted me there. She didn't want to break up with you alone, and also wondered if you would need any comfort."

"I don't need any comfort, especially not from you."

"Why don't you ever let me finish? God. Anyways, the last reason I was there was because she wanted me to confront me feelings for you. She figured that she would break up with you, and then because I was there, I could tell you how I feel, and we could be together."

"Well that's not going to happen."

"And why not? Because you're scared of how you feel? How I feel? How everyone else will feel or think when they find out? Who cares? I love you, and nothing else should matter to you than that."

George had no answer.

"Look, I'm scared too, but I know, that because I love you, nothing will ever matter to me, the way you do now. I don't care what happens to us, I just want to be with you. Please, take me into your heart."

Several minutes passed. Silence. George still had not spoken. Fred feared that George did not feel the same, and turned to walk back to the castle. George watched him leave. He was unsure of what to do. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He yelled out over the thunder.

"I love you."

Fred turned around. A smile crawled onto his face. He walked back to George, and kissed him softly on the lips.

During their moment of passion, neither realized that they were soaked to the skin, and their clothing stuck to their bodies, showing every curve.

Fred pulled away. "We better get inside before we catch a cold." With that they silently walked back to the school, holding each other for warmth.

The doors flew open, and in they stepped. It was fairly late, so the halls were empty.

Trying to find a place to dry off, they peered into a near classroom, but only to see something that made both of their hearts stop beating.

It was Snape. And he was with someone. It was…it was Harry.

In shock they shut the door quietly. Silence. Nothing but silence, as they continued down the hall. George was starting to shiver.

"Hey, come on, I know a place not far from here where we can warm up," said Fred.

They turned the corner and walked down a few stairs. Fred came to a stop at a statue in front of a wall.

"Nice statue, she's beautiful, but what are we doing?"

"Just hold on." Then Fred placed his hand in the statues. The wall behind her slid open. Fred walked in, George slowly followed.

"How come we've never been here before? I thought we checked every secret room."

"I guess we missed some." Fred walked over to the fire. The door behind them closed.

"If we missed this room, then how do you know about it?"

"Hermione found it one day. She showed me where it was before we came to talk to you."

"Oh," was all George could say. Then he took a moment to look about the room.

There was a large fireplace, which was just across from the passage door. There were a few chairs and a couch that were placed in front of the fire, which was also the only source of light he could spot, for there were no windows or any more candles. There was a wall to his left; to his right stood a dark wood cabinet. In the far corner was a door. Few feet away was a bed. A very large bed that was also very tall, though it did not reach the ceiling, which was at least thirty feet high. George walked over to the bed. It was a canopy, made with a deep, dark wood. White, silky fabric was tied around each pole. The comforter was white also, and seemed to sparkle when light hit it. There was a bench at the end of the bed, and two tables at the sides. George walked towards the door, tracing his fingers over the fabric as he went. The door was opened, and in front of him was a large bathroom. There were two sinks on one wall, a shower on another and a toilet on a third; all surrounding what seemed to be a small pool, but in fact was a bathtub.

"George, you're still shivering. Why don't I draw you a bath."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

Fred thought for a moment, and then a grin appeared on his face. George looked at him curiously.

"I'll just sit by the fire and dry off."

"Okay then."

Fred noticed a look of disappointment upon George, but continued and started to draw him a bath.

When he was finished, and there were enough bubbles, he left the room quietly.

George stripped down and climbed into the tub. It was so warm, and the bubbles were soft against his skin. He was so comfortable that he slowly nodded off to sleep.

/He opened his eyes, lying in a hammock, next to someone. It was Fred. He was still sleeping, and had his arms gently wrapped around George. George looked at his surroundings. The hammock was tied between two trees, several feet away from a small house. It sat at the top of a hill, looking over many valleys and mountains that seemed to go on forever. Fred stirred in his sleep. His eyes fluttered open. He smiles and releases his grip around George. 'Is this a dream?' he says. 'I think so.' 'Everything is so perfect here.' 'I know.' Fred smiled again and gently pressed a kiss upon George's lips.

George opened his eyes. He found himself lying in the tub again. He sighed and thought to himself, 'it was only a dream.'

The bubbles were now completely gone, but he wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep. He drained the water and noticed his hands were pruny, so it must have been a while. He quickly dried himself off and put on a rove that was hanging by the door, since his clothing was still wet and cold. He opened the door. Fred was lying on the couch, fast asleep. George walked over to his side, and leaved over to kiss his forehead. Fred moaned and his eyes slowly opened. A smile crossed his lips. He yawned and George laughed.

Minutes passed as they stared into each others eyes. George blushed and looked away. Fred took his cheek in his palm. He stroked George's lips with his fingertips; smooth, soft skin to the touch. In return, George placed his on Fred's lips. George cupped his other hand on Fred's cheek and drew them into a deep kiss. Softly, and slowly, they departed.

"How long have I been asleep?" Fred asked, rubbing his eyes, and sitting up.

"I do not know; I fell asleep myself."

"In the tub?"

George giggled, "yeah."

A moment of silence came upon them. Fred stood up and walked over to the bed, admiring the duvet of sparkles, and the carvings of the wooden poles. George watched him curiously, then moved up behind him and carefully wrapped his arms around Fred's waist. Fred linked his hands with George's. A sense of comfort ran through their bodies. They knew they belonged. Belonged only as one. Together.

Fred turned to face George, untying the robe, and grazed his hands upon his stomach. George shivered at the tough, but Fred continued, moving his hands up towards his chest. Fred removed his hands and started to undo the buttons that held his shirt.

George felt his body rise in heat, but it felt good. Slightly shaking, he took his hands, pushed Fred's away from the shirt, and removed Fred's shirt for him.

Fred closed the distance between them with another kiss. It was soft and sweet, like the smell of fresh flowers after a cool, spring rain.

Minutes after they stood naked, holding each other in embrace, never wanting to let go.

Hours passed. Passion, pleasure, and beauty became of them.

George awoke from an amazing sleep, but Fred was not beside him. He looked about the room; still no sign of his lover. 'Maybe he's in the shower,' he thought to himself. Slowly he stretched himself out of bed and went about, gathering his clothes on the way. All of Fred's clothing was gone, except his shirt.

George wondered what he could be doing. He looked in the bathroom. Empty.

Quickly changing, he left the room. The hallways seemed dead. There was no sound coming in any direction. It was still very late, but something didn't feel right to him.

Rounding the corner, his heart suddenly stopped. There were bodies everywhere. Blood was splattered on the walls. Cautiously he stepped over the brutalized people, not recognizing any of the dead. Instantly he froze in a sense of panic. 'Where is Fred? Is he ok? Oh please lord let him be safe.' His eyes became watery, and he quickly wiped them dry; he needed to concentrate.

Running through the halls, he was careful not to step on anybody, calling out for his brother; his best friend; his lover.

"Fred! Fred! Where are you?"

Turning another corner, he found himself at the entrance of the dining hall. The doors were closed, but he could hear loud noises from inside. Unsure of what to do, he slowly opened the doors.

Another wave of shock floated through him. It seemed that the whole school was inside. Some very few people were alive, screaming out in pain and horror, and searching for friends. Half a wall was completely broken, and a cold wind was blowing inside.

"What on earth is happening?" George said half to himself, the other, he did not know.

Frantically he walked around, looking for anyone who could talk. He came to a small corner where a girl was crying. She looked familiar, but couldn't tell from the way she was sitting. Her hair was all bloody, and she had a few cuts on her arms, which were holding some person. He moved closer. The girl lifted her head. It was Hermione, holding Draco, who appeared dead. George stared at the two for a moment, but couldn't bring himself to talk. A single tear ran down her cheek as she pointed a finger behind him. He turned around, noticed not too far off, that Fred was lying on the ground.

"Fred," he called.

George knelt down beside him, grabbing his left hand. It was cold, bruised, and bloody.

George started to cry. "Fred, please don't be dead."

Fred's eyes opened slowly. "George," he whispered.

George looked up. "Fred! Are you okay? What happened?"

Fred shivered. "Voldemort."

"Voldemort, how could he do this?

"Everybody's dead; Percy, Ginny, Ron, even Harry. I saw him fight. He killed Voldemort. I watched both of them die, and now it's my turn."

"No Fred! You can't die. You have to stay with me. I need you."

"I had a dream last night, while you were having a bath. We lived in a small house on top of a hill. We were lying in a hammock together. It was perfect."

Streams of tears ran down George's cheeks. "I, I had that dream too."

Fred gave a half smile. "I love you George."

"I love you too."

Fred's eyes closed, and he became motionless.

"No Fred," George whispered. He leaned forward and kissed Fred on the forehead, then again, softly on his lips.

George noticed a light in the corner of his eye. He turned and found a large kitchen knife smeared in blood. He picked it up, looking over it carefully. He felt powerless, but he knew what he needed to do.

His eyes grazed over to Hermione. She was watching him. They shared a moment and a silent tear. This was goodbye.

He turned around again to look at the knife, then at Fred, and again back to the knife. He took it in his right hand. "I love you Fred." He whispered, and the blade caressed his wrist.

A wave of dizziness hit him, and he felt nauseous. The pain was numbing, and was almost gone completely. His vision was blurry, slowly fading to black nothingness.

He opened his eyes,

"Good morning," came a soft whisper. "I wondered if you would come."

George looked up to see Fred staring down at him. "Is this heaven? It looks just like my dream."

"Yes, this is heaven. Heaven takes the form of what you would like it to be."

"It's perfect."

"I know," Fred whispered softly into his ear.

George smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too George," he said before kissing him on the lips.

El Fin (The End)


End file.
